EACW Uprising Episode 12
by johaku0
Summary: More Build up to EACW Code black
1. Intro and promo

EACW Uprising Intro and Promo.

(Uprising theme song Hell by Disturbed.)

EACW Broadcast announcer: "Welcome everybody to EACW Uprising we are here in Providence Rhode Island where over 15,000 EACW fans have sold out the dunking donuts center where tonight we will hear from the winner of the skirmish Edward Elric also We will here from the EACW owner Johaku about what happened in his match Last week also out Main event will be a United states championship Triple Threat match we will also see a match for the EACW Women's championship as well as other matches."

(Johaku New Theme song where did the angels go by Papa roach)

EACW Broadcast announcer (Talking as Johaku walks to the ring): "There he is the owner EACW coming out here to speak about his match last week and the shocking turn of events last week here on uprising.

Johaku: "Normally when I come out here I am in a good mood but that is not the case this week last week the woman I loved betrayed me and then joined forces with the man I hate Kouga and now I have a Extreme rules match against Kouga in 2 weeks at Kikyo I want you to come down here right now and explain to me why you did what you did last week."

(Kouga walks down to the ring Theme song the Animal by Disturbed.)

EACW Broadcast announcer: "Well that's not Kikyo that is Kouga."

Kouga: "Johaku you are such an idiot me and Kikyo have been planning this for a while everything that happened with her was planned by me and her your wedding, the sex in your office all of it was planned by us and in two weeks you will not be the Owner of this company any more the power will have shifted to me.

Johaku: "In Two weeks I am going to enjoy kicking your ass all over the Allstate arena in Chicago by the way I am still the boss around here and as of now I am removing Kikyo from Kouga I am also ejecting you from Uprising until Code black so Security come Escort Kouga From the building See you in Chicago now tonight on uprising I am making a change to the main event Sesshomaru is cashing In his automatic Rematch clause tonight so the main event will be Sesshomaru vs. Inuyasha for the EACW World title ."


	2. Tag Team title number one contender bout

EACW Uprising match one

The following Tag Team match Scheduled for one fall is to determine the number one Contenders for the EACW Tag team Championship and it will be contested under Extreme Rules there will be no Count outs and no Disqualification the only way to win is by pin fall or submission."

Wrath and Pride Entrance (Theme New Theme Song Laid to Rest by Lamb of God.): "Making their way to the Ring from The other side of the gate weighing in at a combined weight of 450 pounds the Team of Wrath and Pride."

EACW Broadcast announcer (Talking as Wrath and Pride walk to the ring.): Wrath and Pride looking to get another shot at the EACW tag team championship and if they win this match they will get a shot at EACW Code black in two weeks."

Ginta and Hakkaku Entrance (Theme song Bark at the moon by Ozzy Osbourne.): "And their opponents making their way to the ring weighing in at a combined weight of 440 pounds the team of Ginta and Hakkaku The Wolves."

EACW Broadcast announcer (Talking as Ginta and Hakkaku walk to the ring): "Ginta and Hakkaku looking to regain what they told me early today they feel is rightfully theirs that being the EACW Tag team championship as they get set to face Wrath and pride."

Match: "Well it's going to be Ginta and Pride starting off this match Ginta starting off with Right hands to the head of Pride now Irish whip in to the rope Pride knocks Ginta down with a hard clothes line Now Telling Wrath to get some weapons out from under the ring as he continues to work on Ginta Wrath putting Steel chairs Tables and a Ladder in the ring Pride now with a steel chair in hand swings but misses Ginta now with a kick to the gut Pride drops the chair now Ginta with a DDT on to the steel chair driving prides head and face in to the Chair and Pride is now busted open as Ginta tags in Hakkaku and Hakkaku Working on that open wound on the forehead of Pride with Hammering fist Hakkaku picks Pride Irish whips him in to his teams corner now tags in Ginta but Hakkaku staying in the ring with a chair to the gut knocking Pride down now sitting in the corner Ginta on the Top rope opposite side of the ring now Hakkaku Positioning that steel chair in front of the face of Pride and HOLY SHIT GINTA WITH A COAST TO COAST DROPKICK DRIVING THAT CHAIR INTO THE SKULL OF PRIDE NOW IN TO THE COVER 1,2 NO HOW THE HELL DID PRIDE KICK OUT."

Now Wrath trying to will his partner to get back to his and tag him in to he can take over Pride with a chair now and the chair right to the Head of Ginta laying him out and busting Ginta wide open Ginta and no Pride has to try to make it back to his corner and tag in his fresh partner Ginta makes it back to his corner and tags in Hakkaku as Pride tags in Wrath and here we go Wrath with right hands to the head of Hakkaku Now Wrath Irish whip bounces Hakkaku off the ropes and takes him down with a nice hurricarnna now Wrath with steel chair in hand and a thunderous steel chair off the skull of Hakkaku laying him out Wrath into the cover 1,2 no Hakkaku kicked out Hakkaku has now dawned the proverbial Crimson mask his face is absolutely covered in blood now Wrath setting up the table that he slid in the ring earlier and putting the ladder underneath the table that he just sat up wait Pride is back in the ring with a steel chair in hand and OH MY GOD A STEEL CHAIR OFF THE SKULL OF WRATH AND WRATH IS BUSTED OPEN NOW PRIDE PICKING UP WRATH AND THE PRIDE SLAM THROUGH THE TABLE ON TO THE LADDER WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON NOW PRIDE DRAGS HAKKAKU INTO THE COVER 1,2,3."

Match ending announcement: "Here are your winners and the number one contenders The Wolves."

EACW Broadcast announcer: "Well I have no Idea what the motive for the attack on wrath but either way coming up next is the women's title match Seshybabe defends against Ayame."


	3. EACW womens championship match

EACW Uprising Women's Championship match

The following contest is for the EACW Women's championship and it will be contested under Extreme rules there will be no count outs and no Disqualifications the only way to win is by pin fall or submission."

Ayame Introduction (Theme song Long way down by Goo Goo Dolls.): Making her way to the ring from Japan Ayame.

EACW Broadcast announcer (Talking as Ayame walks to the ring): "Ayame looking to Become the EACW Womens champion for the first time in her career after attacking Every EACW Diva EACW owner Johaku has finally given Ayame a title shot."

Seshybabe Introduction (Theme song Stricken by Disturbed.): "and Making her way to the ring She is the EACW Womens champion Seshybabe.

EACW Broadcast announcer(Talking as Seshybabe walks to the ring): There she is the EACW Womens Champion looking to retain her title against the powerful Ayame."

Match: "Here we go Ayame starting off with Right hands to the head of Seshybabe Now with an Irish Whip into the ropes and Knocks Seshybabe down with a thunderous clothesline now Ayame bounces off the ropes and a Leg drop across the face of Seshybabe Ayame into the cover 1,2 no Seshybabe kicks out now Ayame rolling out of the ring now looking for a couple of toys under the ring putting a couple of steel chairs in the ring and now gets back in the ring with a metal cookie sheet and Seshybabe up a punch to the gut now taking the Cookie sheet from Ayame and a hard vile shot right to the skull now grabbing on of the steel chair and the chair right to the gut now Seshybabe with Ayame up on her shoulders and the The Tokijen slam on the other steel chair the cover 1,2,3 it's over."

Match ending announcement: "Here is your winner and still the EACW women's champion Seshybabe."

EACW Broadcast announcer: "What a big win this is for Seshybabe retaining her title coming up next we will hear from the winner of the EACW Skirmish match winner Edward Elric as he will speak on his match at EACW Victory in six weeks.


	4. Edward Elric Promo

EACW Edward Elric Promo

(Edward Elric walks to the ring theme song Through the fire and the flames by Dragonforce)

EACW Broadcast announcer (talking as Edward walks to the ring.): "There he is Edward Elric the winner of the First ever EACW Skirmish match and he will get a shot at the EACW World title at victory in six weeks."

Edward elric: "It has been two weeks since I won the first ever EACW Skirmish match I entered from the number two position and I fought and clawed my way surviving twenty nine other guys to earn this a shot at the most prestigious in this business the EACW World title witch I will wrestle for at EACW victory and I just want to say any one who competed in that match has nothing to be ashamed of and."

(Edward is interrupted by Pride new theme song Between angels and insects by Papa Roach.)

Pride: "Edward you and I both know that you winning the Skirmish match was complete bullshit luck and if given the chance I could beat you for your EACW World title shot."

Edward Elric: "Alright your on right here right now tonight me vs. you if you beat me you get my world title shot let's get a ref out here and get this thing started.


	5. Triple threat United states title match

EACW Uprising Triple threat Main event."

Match Announcement: "The Following Contest Is a Triple threat Elimination match and it is for the EACW United states Championship it will also be contested under extreme rules there will be no count outs and no disqualifications the only way you can be eliminated is by pin fall or Submission."

Miroku Introduction(Theme song So hot by Kid rock.): "Introducing one of the challengers from Japan weighing in at 228 pounds Miroku."

EACW Broadcast announcer (Talking as Miroku walks to the ring): "Miroku looking to become the EACW United states champion tonight if he can defeat Ryuk and this man he will become the EACW United states champion he has not held a title here in EACW since he lost the EACW Intercontinental championship in that steel cage weapons match at EACW vendetta where he lost the title to this man ."

Kohaku Introduction (New theme song Absolute Zero by Stone Sour.): "And the other Challenger from Japan Weighing in at 212 pounds he is the EACW Intercontinental champion The Extreme one Kohaku."

EACW Broadcast announcer (Talking as Kohaku Walks to the Ring.): "Kohaku The current EACW Intercontinental Champion is looking to become the first man in EACW history to become a Double champion if he can defeat his two opponents tonight he will do that."

Ryuk Introduction (Theme song A little piece of heaven by Avenged sevenfold): "and their opponent From the Dark Realm Weighing in at 299 pounds he is the EACW United states champion The god of death Ryuk."

EACW Broadcast announcer (Talking as Ryuk Walks to the ring): "Ryuk in his First EACW United states title defense he beat the Monster broly to win that title at EACW Skirmish two weeks ago he is looking to retain his title tonight in this Triple threat Elimination match that Easier said than done in this kind of match."

Match: "Here we go Kohaku and Miroku going Right after each other with rights and lefts now Ryuk With a right hand to Miroku and one to Kohaku now Miroku and Kohaku Double Teaming Ryuk with Right hard shots to the face now Kohaku and Miroku with an Irish whip bouncing him off the ropes and a double dropkick knocking Ryuk now Kohaku out side the Ring pulling out cookie sheets steel chairs and trash cans putting them in the ring now back in the ring with a steel chair in and the steel chair right to the back of the United states champion and Miroku with a metal trash can to the head of Ryuk and remember ladies and gentleman this is all legal in EACW as Kohaku is now on the top rope and Missile Dropkick to Ryuk now Miroku going for the cover 1,2 no Ryuk kicks out now Ryuk up and a right hand to the head of Miroku another vile right hand to the head of Miroku now Kohaku with a kick to the gut and another kick to the gut but Ryuk with a right hand to the head of the Kohaku now Ryuk with Kohaku by the throat going for the choke slam but Miroku with the super kick right to the jaw of Ryuk Kohaku in to the cover 1,2,3 and the Champion is Eliminated that means we are guaranteed to see a new United states Champion here tonight as Kohaku and Miroku now start trading right hands with each other Kohaku with a Kick to the gut and a Skull rattling DDT on Miroku now Kohaku rolls him over into the cover 1,2 and Miroku kicks out."

"Kohaku now with a Steel chair in hand as Miroku gets back to his feet and the steel chair tight to the skull Laying Miroku out and busting him wide open Kohaku once again into the cover 1,2 no Kohaku only gets two Kohaku now rolling out side the ring now pulling out a ladder and a Table putting the weapons in the ring now Miroku with a metal cookie sheet and the cookie sheet right to the head now with a steel chair and the Chair right to the head of the Extreme one laying him out and busting him open as well Miroku in to the cover 1,2 no Kohaku kicks out Miroku now with blood pouring out of that open wound in his fore head as Miroku now Sets up one of the tables and also sets up the ladder now Kohaku is back to his feet his entire face covered in blood Now Miroku with the Super Kick to the jaw of Miroku now Laying Kohaku on the table now Climbing that ladder and the splash through the table but Kohaku moved out of the way and Miroku went through the table Kohaku now getting Miroku back to his face and he hits his Finishing move the face buster witch he calls the Ko breaker now in to the cover 1,2 no Miroku kicks out now Miroku with the Super kick Miroku in to the cover 1,2,3 its over we have a new champion."

Match ending announcement: "Here is your winner and the new United states champion Miroku."

EACW Broadcast announcer (Talking as Miroku Celebrates his Victory.): "What a match what a night here in providence we have a new EACW United states champion we will see you next week in Madison square garden good night every body."


	6. EACW World heavyweight championship

EACW uprising World title main event.

Match Announcement: "The following contest is our main event of the evening and it is a Tables Ladders and Chairs match for the EACW World Heavyweight championship There will be no Count outs no Pin falls No Submissions and No Disqualifications the only way to win is to climb a ladder and Retrieve the Championship hanging high above the ring."

Sesshomaru Introduction (Theme song Tear's don't fall by Bullet for my valentine.): "Introducing first the challenger from Japan Weighing in at 240 pounds Lord Sesshomaru."

EACW Broadcast announcer (Talking as Sesshomaru walks to the ring.): "Sesshomaru walking in to this match tonight looking to regain the EACW World Heavy weight championship witch is hanging high above the ring and looking to become a three time EACW world champion."

Inuyasha introduction(New Theme song Almost easy by avenged sevenfold.): "and his opponent from Japan Weighing in at 229 pounds he is the EACW World heavy weight champion Inuyasha."

EACW Broadcast announcer (Talking as Inuyasha Walks to the ring.): "Inuyasha looking to retain his title here tonight and if he can do that he will defend his title at EACW Code black next Sunday."

Match: "Here we go as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru circle each other in the ring now into a collar and elbow tie up Sesshomaru in to a side head lock Inuyasha pushes him off and sends him into the ropes but Sesshomaru knocks him down with a big shoulder block Inuyasha gets back up Sesshomaru tries to hit another Shoulder block but Inuyasha ducks underneath it and hits a beautiful standing dropkick taking Sesshomaru now remember ladies and gentlemen t this match is not about pin falls or submissions its about incapacitating your opponent long enough so you can climb the ladder and retrieve the title as Inuyasha Now out side the ring grabbing one of the ladders and putting it in the ring many ladders Tables and chairs not only around the ring but under the ring as well as Inuyasha puts four steel chairs in the ring also sets up two tables outside the ring near the entrance ramp as Sesshomaru now out side the ring and a punch to the gut of Inuyasha Irish whipping him in to the steel security fan railing now right hand to the head of Inuyasha Sesshomaru now with a vicious head butt to the head of Inuyasha flooring Inuyasha as Sesshomaru pulls out two more tables now setting them up on top of the tables that Inuyasha set up so now two tables set up on top of the other two tables as Inuyasha makes it back to his feet and is a bloody mess is the EACW world heavy weight champion from that head butt as Inuyasha puts four tables in to the ring as well as a second ladder as he sets up a table and sets up another one on top of that table."

"Sesshomaru back in to the ring as he walks in to a right hand to the head and Inuyasha with a steel chair and the chair right to the gut Inuyasha now Drops the chair and a DDT on the steel chair driving Sesshomaru's head now Inuyasha back to his feet setting up a ladder near one of the corners of the ring now setting up the other Two tables in the ring Sesshomaru now back to his feet as he to is a bloody mess after that DDT head first into the steel chair as he is setting up that second ladder in the middle ring as Inuyasha Punches Sesshomaru in the gut both of these men are bloody messes as Sesshomaru now Rams Inuyasha face first into the Ladder as Sesshomaru starts to climbs the ladder as Inuyasha starts to climb the other side of the ladder Inuyasha with a hard punch to the gut as Sesshomaru Now With a Elbow to the bridge of the nose Knocking Inuyasha off the Ladder Now Sesshomaru Grabs the belt but the ladder Falls out from under him Sesshomaru now hanging for Dear Life Inuyasha on the other ladder now HOLY SHIT A SPEAR FROM TWENTY FEET IN THE AIR THROUGH TWO TABLE AND BOTH MEN MAY BE BROKEN SMACK DAB IN HALF AS SESSHOMARU WAS SPEARED OFF THAT RUNG THAT TO CHAMPIONSHIP IS HANGING FROM BY HIS BROTHER AND BOTH MEN WENT THROUGH TWO TABLES FALLING WHAT HAD TO BE TWENTY FEET IN THE AIR NOW THE FIRST MAN BACK TO HIS FEET HOW THE HELL IS HE BACK TO HIS FEET SETS UP THE LADDER AND STARTS TO CLIMB SESSHOMARU THROUGH FOUR TABLES AS INUYASHA NOW CLIMBS THE LADDER HE AT THE TOP AND RETREIVES THE CHAMPIONSHIP ITS OVER."

Match Ending anouncment: "Here is your winner and still the EACW World Heavyweight champion Inuyasha."

EACW Broadcast announcer(Talking as Inuyasha celebrates: "What a hell of a world title each men fought with every ounce of his heart and soul in their bodies but Inuyasha prevailed Good night everyone from Providence."


End file.
